Nothing Stays
by Stormi Shadows foREVer
Summary: *story for XxX-lost-in-the-crowd-XxX's contest* Rose Hathaway thinks she just a regular human... well thats until she meets Lissa Dragomir the strange girl that never goes in the sun and rarely eats. will Rose figure out what she really is? will she except that? yeah the summary sucks but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone so this is my story for XxX-lost-in-the-crowd-XxX's contest thing my topic was waiter/waitress so i hope you like this!**

**-MyShatteredGlass**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**"everyone wants to believe in forever but the truth is: everything changes, and nothing stays."**

My entire life changed that day.

_"Rose Mazur?" the lady asked as she walked into the diner where i worked. her hair was done up into a neat bun and had little crystal pins that almost looked like a tiara._

_"No, sorry, my last name is Hathway. you've got the wrong Rose." i filled Mrs. Valentines' coffee cup._

_ "Oh, of coarse you would think thats your last name." she said half to herself "well, i have a lot to tell you then. my name is Tatianna Ivashkov."_

But i think i need to tell you more of the back story before any of that makes sense.

* * *

My alarm clock sounded like it was trying to wake a deaf person. it screamed in my ear so i groaned, rolled over and turned it off. it was 11:30 but i still needed an alarm clock for me to wake up on time for work. i threw on my uniform and tied my hair into a bun and then walked out to head to the diner where i waitressed.

"two minutes late Rose. what will i do with you?" my co-worker and best friend Ivy said.

"Someone took Mrs. Valentines' purse. i had to nock him out." i threw on my apron and took a notepad out of the drawer. this place was adorable. it was a '50s vintage diner that actually looked good.

"Anyone else you would be like 'well, thats your problem.' but you always help that crazy old lady. is Rose Hathaway going soft?"

"everyone always picks on weak people and you know i cant stand that!" i turned to a customer "may i get you anything, sir?"

"i know, Rose, im only teasing you." she giggled her adorable little giggle that reminded me slightly of a toddler. "we are having that deal on the sliders, you know? three for a buck? so today will be extra busy... you ready for this Hathaway?"

"Bring it on, Lewis!" i sliced a piece of apple pie and stuck my tongue at Ivy.

* * *

"okay... that was harder than i thought." Ivy admitted packing up her note pad and apron. "lock up for me?"

"of coarse," i was wiping the counters down. she waved and then walked out. it was almost 11 at night and that ment only about 45 minutes until we closed but people rarely came in this late so Ivy always went home early, which i didnt mind i liked spending time alone here. it was kind of llike my sanctuary. i threw an Avenged Sevenfold cd in and turned the volume all the way up. "hey kid! do i have your attention? i know the life you've been living! life so reckless tragedy endless. welcome to the family!" i sang algond as i mopped.

i heard someone laugh and i jumped. i saw a pretty girl with platinum blond hair and pretty green eyes smiling at me. i turned the music off. "may i get you anything?" i walked behind the counter, blushing. i never sang in front of anyone. only when i was all alone and completly into the music.

"umm, just a slice of pie. cherry, please?" her voice seemed sweet.

"of coarse." i sliced the pie and handed it to her. i held up a can of whipped cream, she nodded and i poured a perfect swirl on top of the pie. "watcha doing out so late? i mean this is a great neighborhood but its still kinda dangerous." i asked her.

"im not worried." she said simply, like it was just as easy as breathing. some one as sweet and innocent as her walking alone.

"ive never seen you around. its a small town everyone knows everyone."

"im new here. my names Lissa Dragomir."

* * *

**yeah its insanely short but its just the beginning i promise the next chapter will be alot longer!**

**DISCLAIMER(since i forgot it at the beginning): i do not own vampire academy. or the song Welcome To The Family because the amazing band Avenged Sevenfold owns that. but i do own that little quote at the beginning (the whole "everything changes nothing stays" thing) because i did in fact write that!**

**but anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyy, im trying to put as many chapters as i can before i go back where i have no internet so here you go**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

**"when you trust someone completely it can feel like your dieing when they let you down."**

I crawled into bed at around 3 in the morning.

"Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make. And that feeling of doubt, it's erased. I'll never feel alone again with you by my side. You're the one, and in you I confide." my phone goes off right when my head hits my pillow. i wouldnt have answered it but it was my boyfriends ring tone so i gathered all the energy i had to talk to him. Nick was in Virginia training to be in the army so anytime he got to talk to me was rare and i took every chance i could get.

"hey!" i answered trying not to sound sleepy.

"i woke you up didnt i? ugh, i knew i should have waited to call you..." the sound of his voice made my heart skip a beat.

"No no, its fine. whats up? my birthday is in twelve days! i cant wait to see you..." he had promised me when he left he would come home for my birthday and we would go to florida to disney world since i was so in love with anything Disney. i had been counting down the days since he had left. which is a lot since he left 4 months ago.

"umm... about that..." he sounded really upset. like he had something important to say but didnt want to say it.

"what is it...?" i asked, quietly.

"Sweetie, i cant get off for your birthday... you dont know how much i want to come see you and how much it hurts me that i cant see you. i miss you like crazy!and it just kills me that i wont be their to wish you happy birthday. but when i can save up the time then i will come and we will celebrate your birthday and christmas and Halloween i _promise_."

"oh... okay..." my eyes started to water.

"dont cry, Rose. i'll see you soon... oh i've gotta go now. i love you to the moon and back."

"i love you a hundred swedish fish..." i finished our old joke. and then hung up.

It wasnt the first promise he had broken-or even the fith-but it still hurt like it was the first. i didnt know how i was going to do it. i was going to be an army wife one day then i would be waiting to see if he would come because i wouldnt know if he was alive or not. i wrapped my arms around my chest and let out a sob. he was my best friend since second grade and then we had been dating for six years-ever since the beginning of eighth grade. i was completly in love him and i knew he felt the same way about him. i respected his choice to join the army because it is a very brave thing to do but it still scared me and i selfishly wished it was someone else fighting instead of him. i rarely cried but this always brought tears to my eyes.

i layed back on my bed and clutched the teddy bear he bought me before he left. every once in a while i would spray it with his axe so it would smell like him. "just come home..." i whispered and then drifted to sleep.

* * *

i rolled over and shut off my screaming alarm. i pulled on my uniform and braided my hair. before i left i took a look at my self in the mirror. my eyes were so red from crying that i looked like i was high, "well, thats just freeking wonderful isnt it?" i asked the mirror and then walked to the diner.

when i got there i saw that there was a note on the door; _Rose, im busy with Erik today. so we are keeping closed. dont worry i will still have my mom pay you. have a wonderful day! (: -Ivy _her pretty curly writing read.

nothing wanted to go right for me today. the diner was the only thing that took my mind off of everything else and now i couldnt even go there. most people only waitressed for some extra money and as soon as they were back on their feet they quit but that wasnt me. i loved the diner in this small town because it was full of real people. people who didnt care about what people thought if they put 18 sugars in their coffee or dip their apple pie in hot sauce. they went to the diner because it was real food made by people who loved the people who came. i didnt see the allure in big cities where you didnt know anyone. i liked the idea of walking down the street and being able to call everyone by name.

i decided to walk down to the mechanic shop to visit with Toby. "hey Toby!" i called when i got there.

"Rosie! havent seen you in a while, hows it going?" he smiled at me from under the hood of a old chevy truck.

"pretty good."

"well look at those eyes! what happened to the little red ribbon week Rosie?" he teased. he knew very well that this was how i looked after i had cried for a long time.

"i am not high." i rolled my eyes.

"i know... whats wrong?" Toby was like a big brother to me. him, Nick, and I had all been close friends throughout school.

"i talked to Nick last night and he cant make it for my birthday." my eyes watered but i blinked the tears away.

"oh... im sorry Rose... but those academy guys are super strict. how bout you come over on your birthday and we will have a disney movie marathon? how does that sound?"

"it sonds great, Toby, thank you." i gave him a big hug.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER(imma just do them at the end now): i dont own vampire academy. i dont own Warmness On The Soul (A7X does) but those quotes i put before the chapters? yeah im gunna write most of those and if i dont i will tell you who did.**

**well... review, yeah? i think so ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for your great reviews! heres the next chapter. i'll try and get a couple more up today because i dont have internet at my moms house so i wanna get as much of it done as i can. and also i would love some song suggestions! (preferablly heavy metal) but well here you go (: enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

**"honestly, when your in a bad mood the best cure is some heavy metal music and a funny friend."**

**-Leah Starr Lewis**

I woke up with a smile on my face. ahhh, saturday. for the first time in a while a got to sleep in as long as i wanted.

today was my day of so instead of rushing around getting ready for work i plugged my ipod in the speaker and turned it up as loud as it would go. i poured a bowl of cereal then danced around in my pajamas. yeah i know i looked stupid head banging and doing air guitar all by my self but its my day off! dont judge!

my phone went off with a text message. **Nick: **_i dont belong here, i've gotta move on, dear. _

**Me: **are_ you breaking up with me?! _i replyed because, honestly, thats what it sounded like. right?

**Nick:** _NO NO NO! im saying i wanna go home. i dont belong here (virginia) haha you're so cute (:_

**Me:**_ oh okay (: you scared me to death! and i know you dont belong there you should come back here and be a doctor or something ;)_

**Nick:**_ haha wouldnt go that far! okay im dedicating another song to you!_

**Me: **_what is it now? you dedicate one to me like everyday (:_

**Nick: **_do not! and it's Dear God by A7X. i know you know it_

Avenged Sevenfold (**A/N: Avenged Sevenfold is abreviated A7X for those of you who didnt know**) was my all time favorite band and was Nick's too. we often dedicated their songs to each other. **Me: **_of coarse i know it! and how sweet but quick question... you dont believe in God how is that like your favorite A7X song?_

**Nick: **_because it's a good song! and i love you sosososo much but i have to go now ):_

**Me: **_love you too. call me when you get the chance_

And our conversation ended i took a deep breath. the song switched to _Danger Line _so i all but ran to change it. _Critical Acclaim _came on so i just laughed "shh... quiet you might piss somebody off."

* * *

My day off passed to quickly for me to really enjoy it but the good thing was that today was Sunday so that ment the diner was closed. but instead of blasting Avenged Sevenfold i decided that i would walk down to the park. i slipped on a blue tank top, ripped black jeans and blue Vans. i took a look out my window then decided it would be good idea to put on my black sweater. the walk down there wasnt very long and i enjoyed walking around the duck pond and through the trees.

"Rose, right?" i turned to see the girl Lissa from the other day falling in step with me.

"umm, yeah. can i help you with something or...?" i asked, confused.

"no just wanted to talk."

"okay. 'bout what?"

"your father."

that took me off guard. "oh, umm... i dont know him he left when i was really little."

* * *

**well, its short i know but its what ive got looks like i cant write more today gotta go home in 15 min :/**

**DISCLAIMER: idont own vampire academy. i dont own any songs listed in this chap. and my good friend Leah actually said that quote to me soo yeah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh! im so sorry for being sooooooo late :( but im not going to make excuses. i could have found a way if tried hard enough so im real sorry! i hope you enjoy this chapter (imma make it longer since ive been away for so long)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"dont apoligize. dont make excuses."**

"oh, do you know his name?" she questioned.

"No. and i dont like talking about it, if you dont mind." i stared down at my feet. my father had left my mom before i was born. she never spoke of him and i didnt ask because i knew it hurt her.

"he was moroi, right? 'cuz you're a dhampir."

"what?" i asked completely confused over the strange terms she was using.

"oh, you are dhampir right?" she seemed confused.

"no... im Rose. youre Lissa. Thats a tree. and im leaving." i spun around but she caught my arm and i lost my balance and fell. or almost. somehow she had managed to catch me. this skinny little girl had been able to hold me up. i wasnt fat but i was pretty fit and muscle weighs a lot.

"just wait Rose. you really dont know do you? oh, Tatianna is going to be sooooo mad at me but... youre half vampire."

"youre fucking joking." was this girl high? or did she run away from her mental hospital?

"no im not! your dad is Abe Mazur, an extremly important moroi in our world. moroi are full vampires. your mom is human which made you a dhampir. half vampire."

"listen sweetie, theres no such thing as vampires."

"yes! im a vampire! just listen to me Rose. come back with me to pennsylvania. thats were royal court is."

"ha! im not going anywhere with you phsyco! there is no secret world that we dont know about. there are no vampires, or half vampires. theres no monarchy in Pennsylvania! you are high!" then i turned and walked away from her.

what was wrong with that girl? and where did she even come from? what was this world coming to that i couldnt even take a walk through the park with out being attacked by some mentally insane lady? i blame all those stupid vampire movies. i mean think about it, if youre high and youre watching one you think _duuuuuuude, last week i got a sunburn... i burn in the sun... im a freeking vampire! _ and thats why this world is so messed up! trying to clear my mind i went to the mechanic shop to talk to Toby. "hey, Toby..." i said once i got there.

"hola Rosie, whats on your mind?" he said without coming out from underneeth the hood of his '84 corvette.

"just had a run in with a phsyco..." i sat down on a stool next to the car. "thought she was a vampire."

Toby laughed, "did she try to bite you?"

"no she just-" i was cut off by my phone ringing.

Nick.

"babe! whats up?" i said excitedly, trying to hide my eearlier frustration.

"put him on speaker!" Toby called.

"Toby's here. im putting you on speaker."

"hey, love. hey, Toby. how are you guys? ugh, i need to get some time off soon so we can all get together. like old times!"

"yes! get ass over here, punk! we've got enough soldiers fighting, you can come back and work with me at the shop!" Toby told him.

"sorry, Tobester, im want to be a soldier. and thats what im going to do. i miss you guys like crazy though! why dont you earn some money and fly out to visit me here?" Nick laughed.

"ha, babe youre funny. i dont make nearly enough with my job."

"soooooooooo faaaaaaaaaaaar awaaaaaaaaaaay! and i need'ya to know!" Nick started singing. "ive gotta go to weight training. i love you babe. i'll call you tonight."

"love you too, baby boo!" Toby said and maybe kissy noises.

i laughed "i love you more." and hung up. i put my phone in my pocket and took a deep breath. "i miss him so much Toby. i dont what im going to do."

"i know, i miss him too."

after i told Toby the whole Lissa thing i started to walk home even in late october it was already getting dark earlier and was almost completely night. i heard someone using a soft voice and peered around the corner to see Lissa and mrs. Valentine. "youwont scream and you wont remember a thing." Lissa said. mrs. Valentine just smiled like an idiot and nodded. then, swear to God, Lissa _bit _her! like full on fangs piercing her neck and everything! i almost fainted right there on the sidewalk. suddenly i heard an earth shattering scream and couldnt figure out where it was coming from. Lissa's eyes darted toward me. tearing her mouth away from mrs. Valentine and showing a mouth stained as if she had been eating berries. i fell to the ground and right before i lost concouisness i realized the scream was my own.

* * *

**Disclaimer: i do not own vampire academy (but we already knew this)**

**well, did yu like it? well if yu did you should press that little review button right there**


End file.
